


Crécy

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [33]
Category: Highlander
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William - a knight with an illustrious career on the battlefield and the tourney field - had fallen in the face of the English Prince Edward. And Haerviu had woken in his bloody armor to see he had been one of far too many French dead, and had only been glad that the vultures had not yet stripped his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crécy

The wind carries with it the smell of death from the fields that should have held wheat and barley instead of the bodies that will be tallied by the heralds who are beginning to search the field. Haerviu doesn't look back, glad for the falling night that will make their job more difficult and make his own easier. William - a knight with an illustrious career on the battlefield and the tourney field - had fallen in the face of the English Prince Edward. And Haerviu had woken in his bloody armor to see he had been one of far too many French dead, and had only been glad that the vultures had not yet stripped his body.

Whoever he'll be next, he won't need the armor, but it should be left to the boy he'd adopted as his son and heir, a mortal infant now grown into a sturdy youth. It's now in his tent, safely tallied by the varlet once in his employ and now charged with seeing that it all was given to his son - armor, a sword that had been made for William, the tent and all its contents. The man had seemed strangely unconcerned that his master had been dead, and is not now, but the strangeness is more that he does not call Haerviu some kind of omen or creature as most mortals would.

Shaking his head, Haerviu hurries on through the fading light, east and some little south toward the Rhine and the haunts of his mortal life. Beyond them, he thinks, to Byzantium, and take the roads from there ever eastward. He's not seen the lands of Persia, or beyond, and it is perhaps time to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "wind".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Sky-Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1471349).


End file.
